Sunset Rain
by Amaliah Black
Summary: "Aku menyukai semuanya, Kikyo! Semua tentangmu—tak peduli berapa usiamu, aku akan selalu menyukaimu..." / "Begitu juga aku, Inuyasha. Aku menyukai segala hal tentang Sesshomaru. Semua tentang dirinya... jadi, menyerahlah." / Kagome-Inuyasha-Kikyo-Sesshomaru / Alternative Universe.
1. 1 That Wound

**WARNING: Gaje, OOC, ga nyambung, typos, AU, All humans, de el el**

**DISCLAIMER:**

Rumiko Takahashi-sensei owns InuYasha

* * *

**Author's note: **Ini fanfic pertama saya yang saya usahain bakal jadi multichapter :'D semoga aja nyambung dan ga ngebosenin yak. Makasih buat yang mau baca, pengisian kotak review betul-betul direkomendasikan lho ^^

**Summary: **Seorang murid yang menyukai gurunya sendiri. Namun sang guru tahu, bahwa ia tak pantas untuk menjalin sebuah _hubungan _tertentu bersama si murid yang notabene terpaut dua belas tahun lebih muda dari dirinya. Membuatnya harus mengalihkan sekian perhatian kepada sang mantan masa silam yang dulunya tak sempat ia lupakan...

.

* * *

**"Sunset Rain"**

* * *

"Ah—aku tidak percaya! Tunggu aku, Inuyasha. Perlambat sedikit langkahmu!" pekik seorang gadis SMA yang berusaha memperbesar langkahnya untuk menyusul laki-laki yang sudah jauh berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Dasar kaki pendek." Cibir Inuyasha tetap bertahan pada lajunya.

Kagome mendengus. Kemudian berlari mengejar orang itu dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

.

-oOo-

.

"Kikyo... aku—masih mencintaimu."

Pada akhirnya suara bariton itu mengucapkan kekata yang telah sekian lama ia timbun dalam-dalam. Mendengar semuanya, sang gadis memaku. Terdiam di antara keremangan gulita yang menelan. Tubuhnya seketika beku. Lidahnya kelu. Tak ada yang dapat ia dengar selain detak jantungnya sendiri. Seorang pria di hadapannya masih menatapnya begitu lurus. Bertitik pada sepasang mata yang kemudian melahirkan buliran hangat nan bening. Ia merasa tak lagi sanggup untuk terus menahannya—

Pria itu meraih kepala Kikyo. Merangkulnya begitu erat ke dalam dada bidangnya dan lengannya yang kokoh. Membuat kristal-kristal jernih itu semakin tumpah ruah. "Sesshomaru... maafkan aku." Isak sang gadis. "Maafkan aku selama ini..."

Di sisi lain, seorang lelaki masih mematut diri di ujung sana. Terdiam. Mengamati kedua sosok yang terbalut gulita malam. Ia rasakan dadanya terdesak. Dengan susah payah ia mengendalikan pacu jantungnya. Iris matanya memandang nanar. Secepat mungkin ia alihkan perhatiannya dan segera berlalu.

Mimpikah? Tidak. Ini semua nyata.

"Inuyasha, tunggu sebentar—eh?" Gadis berusia enam belas tahun itu memperlambat lajunya. Tak sengaja menyaksikan sebuah pertunjukkan yang cukup mengejutkan. Ia bungkam mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Lantas, sepasang manik coklatnya kembali tertuju pada lelaki yang terlebih dahulu berlalu, membuat kakinya meneruskan langkah yang sempat terhenti. Ia tahu. Kagome tahu—tapi, untuk saat ini ia harus bersikap seolah-olah tidak tahu.

"Hey, Inuyasha." Ujarnya seraya menghadang lelaki itu. "Kau mau pergi makan?" Kagome berusaha keras terlihat ceria untuk mengalihkan sekian perasaan yang terhambur karena 'pertunjukkan' tadi.

"Minggir."

"Hm—aku sangat lapar. Kau temani aku makan, ya."

"Aku bilang minggir." Iris emas milik Inuyasha tiba-tiba menatap gadis itu dingin.

Kagome terdiam sebentar. Merasakan luka yang menyeruak dari balik pupil tajam itu. "K-kau pasti sudah tahu semua ini akan terjadi, bukan?" Untuk saat ini ia harus berterus terang. Ia harus mengatakan apa yang selama ini kian menghuni di benaknya. "Inuyasha, kau pikir—dengan terus menyukainya seperti ini, Kikyo akan benar-benar melihatmu suatu hari nanti?"

"... apa kau ini menyukaiku?" Inuyasha balik bertanya. Namun nadanya benar-benar terdengar begitu beku.

"Apa...?"

"Bertingkah seperti ini, apa kau pikir dengan berkata begitu—aku akan mulai menyukaimu?"

"Inuyasha..."

"Kau sedang menyukai seseorang atau tidak, itu sama sekali bukan urusanku. Aku tidak peduli. Jadi—berhenti memperdulikanku." Pungkas lelaki bersurai perak itu sinikal. Kemudian kembali berlalu meninggalkan Kagome yang tampak masih membatu.

Sekuat tenaga ia tahan dinding-dinding air yang hampir roboh melalui pelupuk matanya. Kagome masih berdiri, memperhatikan punggung Inuyasha yang makin menjauh. Tatapan sinis itu—beku dan asing. Gadis itu benar-benar tidak mengerti. Mengapa harus seperti ini? Mungkin benar... ia sudah terlanjur menyukai Inuyasha.

Tapi—

Inuyasha sendiri tak mampu lepas dari bayang-bayang Kikyo. Haruskah ia berhenti memperdulikan Inuyasha?

Kagome menghela nafas berat. "Da-dasar idiot!"

* * *

"_Inuyasha. Jangan ganggu aku lagi."_

Inuyasha duduk termangu di emperan toko. Rahangnya mengeras. Dadanya tak juga terasa ringan. Seolah sesuatu yang kokoh dengan hebatnya menghimpit paru-paru—membuatnya sukar bernafas. Tangannya terasa gemetar.

"_Jangan pernah datang menemuiku lagi. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk terus bermain-main dengan anak kecil."_

"_Anak kecil?"_

"_Ya—"_

"_... katakan, kapan kau bisa menerimaku—"_

"_Apa?"_

"_Apakah saat usiaku dua puluh? Tiga puluh?!"_

"_Inuyasha. Yang kubutuhkan adalah pria. Bukan anak kecil. Jadi sebaiknya carilah gadis yang seusia denganmu..."_

"Kikyo—" Inuyasha mengepalkan tinjunya begitu ketat. "Jadi yang kau maksud _pria_ itu... Sesshomaru?" Ia bangkit lantas melemparkan tinjunya ke dinding. "Bagaimana bisa—bagaimana bisa kau menerima si brengsek itu?!" cairan merah kental terlihat mengalir dari balik tinjunya.

Namun untuk kesekian kalinya. Luka di balik batinnya lebih terasa perih dibanding luka manapun. Hatinya yang remuk lebur. Berserakan menjadi reruntuhan lapuk yang tersebar.

Betul-betul hancur.

* * *

"Inuyasha bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" pekik Kagome sekaligus menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke bumi. Sekuat apapun dirinya, tetap saja tangisnya terpecah. Ia tak menyangka Inuyasha tega berkata begitu padanya. Bagaimana bisa dirinya malah ikut terkena imbasnya?

"Pantas saja Kikyo menolakmu—kau itu cengeng. Mana ada seorang pria tiba-tiba berkata dingin hanya karena perasaannya yang hancur. Bodoh!"

Kagome merapatkan sepasang kelopak matanya. Ia dekap guling yang tadinya masih berada di sisinya. Lagi-lagi ia merasakan rongga dadanya menyempit. Sepasang iris mata yang dingin tadi terus terbayang olehnya. Tak lekas luput dari ingatannya.

'Apakah aku menyukainya? Menyukai Inuyasha... lalu, kenapa—?'

Ia sentuh dadanya perlahan. Merasakan detak jantung yang makin tak stabil. "Sakitkah?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

"Tidak! Tidak! Mana mungkin aku menyukai laki-laki kasar sepertinya!"

* * *

Dengan gontai gadis bersurai hitam pekat melangkah hendak menaikki tangga sekolah. Tampaknya ia tak sudahnya membatin. Wajahnya yang ayu terlihat ditekuk. 'Dasar Inuyasha! Seenaknya bicara seperti itu lalu meninggalkanku sendirian malam tadi. Lihat saja nanti!' dengus Kagome dari dalam hati.

"Hey, Kikyo-_saiyo-"_

Telinga Kagome tak sengaja menangkap sebuah suara yang baginya begitu familiar. Buru-buru ia menghentikan lajunya. Mengintip dari balik sekat tangga.

_Inuyasha..._

_Dan Kikyo._

"Aku bilang jangan ganggu aku lagi—"

Inuyasha menyunggingkan senyuman miring. Tubuhnya bersandar di dinding gedung dengan sepasang manik _amber _yang melirik melalui sudut matanya. "Jadi, yang kau maksud _seorang pria _itu Sesshomaru? Si brengsek keparat itu?"

"Ya!" Tanpa ragu Kikyo menyahut dengan kepala tegak. Menatap Inuyasha sedemikian menusuk.

"Keh, sulit dipercaya—"

"Katakan padaku, Inuyasha. Apa yang kau sukai dari diriku? Apa yang menyebabkanmu enggan melepaskanku?"

"Aku menyukai semuanya, Kikyo! Semua tentangmu—tak peduli berapa usiamu, aku akan selalu menyukaimu..."

**DEG. **

Mendengar itu, lagi-lagi Kagome rasakan jantungnya mencelos. Sepasang permata legamnya seketika melebar. _"Pe-perasaan apa lagi ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba muncul kembali?"_

Kikyo mengulas senyum tipis. Menunjukkan ekspresi penuh kepuasan. "Begitu juga aku, Inuyasha. Aku menyukai segala hal tentang Sesshomaru. Semuanya... jadi kumohon, menyerahlah." Pungkasnya kemudian kembali melangkah menjauhi lelaki bersurai perak panjang itu.

"Jadi, kau ingin aku melupakanmu? Baiklah, Bu Guru. Akan kulakukan apa yang kau perintahkan. Jika ini maumu, akan kubuang semuanya."

Kikyo terdiam sejenak mendengar apa yang meluncur dari bibir Inuyasha. Ia menghela nafas. Seharusnya ia senang. "Bagus jika kau mengerti." ujarnya lagi lantas benar-benar meninggalkan Inuyasha.

Sejurus Kikyo berlalu, Kagome turut melangkah pergi. Berlari dengan seribu mata pedang yang siap mengiris hatinya pelan-pelan.

_"Aku menyukai semuanya, Kikyo! Semua tentangmu—tak peduli berapa usiamu, aku akan selalu menyukaimu..."_

_"_Bodoh. Bukannya Inuyasha sudah bilang tidak usah memperdulikannya lagi?" lirih Kagome bergetar.

Lantas, kenapa...

Kenapa hatinya tetap tak bisa merelakan itu semua?

* * *

-**To Be Continued- **

* * *

**Plisss saya butuh komentar anda semua :'3 jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya, apakah fanfic ini patut dilanjutkan atau cukup ngegantung di sini aja :''D arigato gozaimashita~**


	2. 2 Slavery

**WARNING: Gaje, OOC, ga nyambung, typos, AU, All humans, de el el**

**DISCLAIMER:**

Rumiko Takahashi-sensei owns InuYasha

* * *

**Author's note: **Ini fanfic pertama saya yang saya usahain bakal jadi multichapter :'D semoga aja nyambung dan ga ngebosenin yak. Makasih buat yang mau baca, pengisian kotak review betul-betul direkomendasikan lho ^^

**Summary: **Kagome terpaksa harus menjadi 'budak' Inuyasha demi mempertanggungjawabkan akibat perbuatannya sendiri. Tapi, apa alasan Inuyasha melakukan itu? Bukankah ia menginginkan Kagome untuk berhenti memperdulikannya?

* * *

_**"Slavery"**_

* * *

Untuk kesekian kalinya Inuyasha termangu. Ia sandarkan tubuhnya di bangku panjang dekat bukit belakang sekolah. Sepasang permata emas itu tak hentinya menekuri sebuah kalung dengan bandul manik mungil yang seharusnya sudah lama ia berikan kepada seseorang.

Pada Kikyo—

"Aku sudah tak membutuhkannya lagi!" dengus Inuyasha diiringi angin sepoi yang berdesir. Menyibak poninya pelan. Ia genggam kalung itu erat-erat, lantas melontarkannya jauh-jauh. Nafasnya menghembus cepat. Tatapannya menerawang. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan lagi selain melepaskan Kikyo.

_"Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai adik saja, atau murid. Ya, kau tahu..."_

_"Adik? Jadi, selama ini kau hanya melihatku sebagai adik?"_

_"...ya."_

_"Kikyo, aku ini menyukaimu. Tak bisakah kau mengerti sedikit? Aku—aku mencintaimu!"_

_"Inuyasha, kau yang harusnya mengerti perasaanmu sendiri. Kau sebenarnya hanya menginginkanku. Bukan mencintaiku—"_

_"Kikyo!"_

_"Dengar baik-baik... kau masih terlalu muda. Usiamu saja masih enam belas tahun—sebaiknya kau pahami dulu perasaanmu itu. Aku yakin, kelak kau akan menemukan cinta sejatimu."_

"Cinta sejati, huh?" Inuyasha menyunggingkan senyuman miring.

Mungkin inilah waktu yang tepat baginya untuk bersikap lebih dewasa. Untuk bisa menerima segala hal yang tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ia inginkan. Hidup tak selalu sejalan dengan apa yang kita mau. Dan kini Inuyasha harus menelaah baik-baik makna di balik filsafah itu.

Lantas lelaki berambut perak itu bangkit dan segera pergi meninggalkan bukit hijau tersebut. Bukit yang selama ini selalu setia menjadi saksi bisu bagi setiap peristiwa-peristiwa yang merundung hidupnya.

"Ah, rasanya bodoh sekali. Seenaknya saja mereka menyuruh-nyuruhku untuk memindahkan tanaman-tanaman itu ke pot." Gerutu Kagome sebal. "Mereka pikir aku tukang kebun ap... gyaaaa—" Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan omelannya, satu tungkai langsingnya tersandung batu besar yang tertimbun mantap di dalam bukit itu.

"_Itai..."_ Ringis Kagome masih dalam posisi tertelungkup. Buru-buru ia mengangkat kepala, namun seketika juga sepasang mata bulatnya menangkap secercah kilau di antara rumput-rumput hijau di hadapannya. Tangannya dengan gesit menggapai benda kemilau itu. "Ka-kalung?"

Gadis itu mengangkat benda tersebut tinggi-tinggi. Membiarkan cahaya matahari menimpanya, membuat kalung berbandul manik itu semakin terlihat cemerlang. "Cantik sekali." Gumamnya terkesima. Entah bisikan darimana yang Kagome dapat, anehnya tanpa sadar ia malah memasangkan benda itu ke lehernya sendiri. Melingkar sedemikian cantiknya. Gadis itu mengulas senyum tipis. "Mungkin nasibku tidak sial-sial amat hari ini. Bodoh sekali orang yang sudah membuang benda secantik ini." ujar Kagome kepada diri sendiri lalu segera beringsut ke arah barisan tanaman perdu di sisi bukit hijau belakang sekolah ini.

-oOo-

* * *

.

"Wow, kau membelinya di mana? Cantik sekali, Kagome—"

"Ahaha aku menemukannya di bukit belakang sekolah, kok. Sayang kalau tidak dipakai." Ujar Kagome memamerkan benda yang tengah menghias lehernya itu.

Lamat-lamat Inuyasha melangkah masuk ke kelas. Awalnya tak ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Hingga pada akhirnya, sepasang iris emas itu tertuju pada benda yang tak asing lagi baginya. Rahangnya mengeras. Tangannya terkepal begitu kokoh. Batinnya seketika bergemuruh. Dengan gontai ia menghampiri Kagome yang terlihat masih tertawa ria bersama teman-temannya di bangku.

"Dari mana kau dapatkan benda itu?" tanya Inuyasha dengan tatapan menikam.

"Eh?" Kagome kembali menyentuh lehernya. "Maksudmu kalung ini? Aku menemukannya di bukit belakang sekolah." Ucap gadis itu ala kadarnya.

"Berikan padaku!" tukas Inuyasha seraya merampas kalung itu dengan begitu kasar, membuat kulit leher Kagome terlihat memerah.

"Apa-apaan kau?! Kembalikan!" pekik Kagome berang, berusaha merebut kembali kalung itu dari tangan Inuyasha. "Itu sudah jadi milikku! Kau sudah membuangnya, dan itu artinya kalung itu bukan milikmu lagi!" bentak perempuan bersurai kelam itu semakin jengkel. Namun, Inuyasha tetap bersikukuh untuk tidak menyerahkan benda itu kepada Kagome.

Kedua murid itu kini menjadi pusat perhatian kelas. Sementara, Kagome dan Inuyasha tetap terlihat teguh saling memperebutkan perhiasan itu.

"AHHHHH!" Inuyasha tiba-tiba memekik, membuat Kagome berhasil mengalihkan kalung itu kembali ke genggamannya. Dengan nafas sedikit tersengal, gadis itu melirik geram dan pergi begitu saja.

"Dasar perempuan sialan!" umpat Inuyasha dengan raut meringis. Ia raih jarinya yang terlihat membengkak. "Ukh—dia itu manusia atau bukan sih?!" Tak sudahnya ia mendengus geram. Baru kali ini ia merasa sangat jengkel hanya gara-gara seorang perempuan berkaki pendek.

_'Berani berurusan denganku, ya? Lihat saja, akan kubuat dirinya menjadi budakku!'_ batin Inuyasha yang serentak mengganas, tersulut api penuh dendam.

"Kau kenapa, Inuyasha?" tanya Miroku mengawasi wajah sahabatnya itu.

"Lihat ini!" Laki-laki bersurai perak itu memamerkan telunjuknya yang memerah. "Dia menggigit jariku!"

Melihat itu, tawa Miroku malah terpecah. "Kau juga, sih. Maunya bertengkar dengan perempuan." Ledeknya diiringi tawa anak-anak lain yang terdengar riuh rendah.

-oOo-

* * *

.

Mendadak Kagome menghentikan langkahnya. Tangannya terangkat—menunjukkan sebuah kalung yang masih berada di genggamannya. Wajahnya seketika berubah sendu.

"Apa aku tadi sudah keterlaluan, ya?" gumamnya penuh penyesalan. "Padahal ini memang kalung miliknya—tapi, ah salahnya juga! Seeenaknya berbuat kasar seperti itu padaku." Tukasnya dengan nada yang semakin naik. "Kalau saja dia meminta baik-baik, pasti sudah kuberikan—"

"Oi, kaki pendek!"

Kagome terdiam sejenak. Mendapati seseorang yang dengan pongahnya berjalan di sepanjang koridor. "Mau apa kau? Ingin membalas dendam?"

Inuyasha tertawa sarkastik. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanmu!"

"Bertanggung jawab apa? Jelas-jelas aku hanya membela diri..."

"Membela diri dengan menggigit jari orang, huh? Kau ini manusia atau bukan?" Inuyasha mengangkat jarinya yang terlihat bengkak. "Jika ini infeksi, kau yang akan kulaporkan pada..."

"Ah!" Buru-buru Kagome melesat ke arah Inuyasha. "Baiklah, baiklah. Ini aku kembalikan padamu." Katanya seraya menyerahkan kalung tersebut. "Kumohon, jangan laporkan pada siapa-siapa, ya?"

"Kau pikir dengan menyerahkan benda ini kau bisa bebas?"

"Baiklah—akan kuobati juga..."

"Itu tidak cukup! Kau juga harus menjadi pembantuku hingga luka ini sembuh. Mengerjakan PR, mengumpulkan tugas, menghadiri rapat-rapat ekskul yang membosankan, dan..."

"Apa?! Tidak! Itu tidak adil! Aku hanya menggigitmu _sedikit _dan kau malah menyuruhku mengerjakan tugas yang tidak-tidak—"

"Terserah. Dilaporkan lalu kena skors atau menuruti segala perintahku. Itu pilihanmu..."

"Ah, bagaimana bisa—" Sial. Inuyasha memang benar-benar sudah tahu titik kelemahan Kagome. Gadis itu memang sangat takut jika dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah atau konselor atau apapun karena masalah yang diperbuatnya. Seketika ia tundukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah... aku pilih pilihan kedua." Sahutnya lesu.

"Hahah! Mulai sekarang kau jadi budakku!" ujar Inuyasha tertawa dengan penuh kepuasan. Sementara Kagome hanya bisa terkulai, memikirkan nasib untuk ke depannya nanti.

"Hn?" Sesshomaru turut menghentikan lajunya mendapati Kikyo yang tiba-tiba terdiam di tengah-tengah koridor seberang. "Ada apa, Kikyo?"

Kikyo segera tersadar lalu tertawa kecil. "Tidak—" sahutnya. Namun pikirannya masih terpusat pada kedua murid yang barusan ia dapati berduaan di koridor ujung sana. "Tidak apa-apa. Hey, kau ada kelas kan hari ini?" tanyanya.

Sesshomaru mengangguk. "Yah—dua jam bersama anak-anak kelas dua belas."

"Aku juga harus mengurus ekstrakurikuler memanah untuk para murid baru. Semangat untuk kelas _kendo_-mu ya!" Pungkas Kikyo kemudian kembali melangkah mendahului Sesshomaru.

-oOo-

* * *

.

_TAKK!_

"_Yatta..._"

"Bagus sekali. Kemampuan dalam memfokuskan sasaran benar-benar sudah meningkat, Kagome!"

"Te-terima kasih, Kikyo-_sensei_." Ujar Kagome bersemu merah. Baru kali ini guru memanahnya itu terlihat memujinya begitu tulus. Biasanya, Kikyo adalah tipikal guru perfeksionis yang sangat tidak suka memanjakan muridnya dengan pujian-pujian.

Sejurus kemudian suara ponsel terdengar berderit. "Oh, ternyata punyaku. Tunggu sebentar, Kikyo-_sensei._" Cepat-cepat Kagome meraih ponselnya dari saku seragam. Semburat wajahnya terlihat ditekuk tatkala menatap nama yang tertera di layar. "Ya, mau apa lagi?!"

"Kau ini kemana saja?! Ini sudah hampir jam dua belas. Belikan aku makan siang, aku tunggu kau di bukit belakang sekolah!" suara di seberang terdengar begitu cerewet seolah tak ingin membiarkan Kagome menjawab.

"Tapi, aku..."

_Tut tut tut..._

"Hey, dengarkan aku dulu!" teriak gadis itu jengkel. "Tch—semaunya saja!" sungut Kagome dengan tangan meremas ponsel.

"Ada apa, Kagome?" tanya Kikyo seraya merapikan busur-busur panah yang terlihat berserak di atas meja.

"Itu, anu... barusan—"

"Inuyasha?"

"Eh?"

Kikyo tertawa. "Kau lupa menonaktifkan _loudspeaker_-mu tadi, Kagome. Jadi aku bisa mendengar suaranya."

Mendengar jawaban itu Kagome hanya bisa tertawa. Tawa yang terlihat kaku dan dibuat-buat. Tiba-tiba saja batinnya merasa tidak enak.

"Kalau kau ada urusan, tak apa. Lagipula kelas memanah sudah hampir selesai, jadi kau bisa pergi." Tutur Kikyo.

Awalnya Kagome ragu—namun sekejap suara berisik Inuyasha kembali menggantung di kedua gendang telinganya. "Terima kasih banyak, Kikyo-_sensei_." Ujarnya sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya dan berlari ke arah luar lapangan tempat latihan memanah.

Kikyo terus mengamati kepergian Kagome. Ia hembus nafasnya yang terasa berat. Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit. "Kagome, kuharap kau bisa membantu Inuyasha untuk memahaminya." Bisiknya seolah gadis enam belas tahun itu mampu mendengarnya dari jauh.

Sementara itu Kagome terus berlari. Degup jantungnya seolah ikut berpacu di antara lajunya yang cepat. Ia rasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dalam sekat batinnya.

"Kikyo-_sensei..._" lirihnya. Benaknya kembali memutar ulang kejadian dua malam yang lalu. Di mana gurunya itu mendekap seorang pria lain. Sesshomaru...

Lagi-lagi rasa sakitnya kembali mengeruak, mengingat tatapan dingin milik Inuyasha kala itu. Matanya seketika terasa panas. "Ah aku ini sedang memikirkan apa, sih? Bodoh!" ujarnya kembali mempercepat langkahnya.

_Inuyasha menyukai Kikyo. _

_"Kau sedang menyukai seseorang atau tidak, itu sama sekali bukan urusanku. Aku tidak peduli. Jadi—berhenti memperdulikanku."_

"Aku. Benar. Benar. Tidak. Mengerti!" tukas Kagome tiba-tiba. "Bagaimana bisa dia menyuruhku berhenti memperdulikannya, sementara dia sendiri selalu menyusahkanku seperti ini?"

Kagome menghela nafas. "Dasar, sudah SMA saja perilakunya malah persis seperti anak TK!"

Meskipun mengumpat seperti itu, tanpa disadari—bibirnya mengulas selengkung senyum manis. Entah... mungkin memang. Memang Kagome menyukai Inuyasha.

Tapi, tak ada alasan baginya untuk segera mengatakannya. Mungkin itu hanya sekedar perasaan emosi semata. Atau—

Memang betul ia menyukainya?

* * *

-**To Be Continued-**

* * *

**Plisss saya butuh komentar anda semua :'3 jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya, apakah fanfic ini patut dilanjutkan atau cukup ngegantung di sini aja :''D arigato gozaimashita~**


	3. 3 Day by Day

**Warning: gaje, sangat OOC, typos, AU, All humans de el el**

**Disclaimer:**

**InuYasha and all characters officially belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei.**

* * *

**Author's note: **Ini fanfic pertama saya _**yang saya usahain bakal jadi multichapter**_ :'D semoga aja nyambung dan ga ngebosenin yak. Makasih buat yang mau baca, pengisian kotak review betul-betul direkomendasikan lho ^^

**Summary: **Kikyo tak sudahnya memperhatikan Sesshomaru. Permata emas itu, rambut perak itu. Betul-betul mirip... tidak, seharusnya ia sudah membuang jauh segala hal tentang orang _itu_.

* * *

_**"Day by Day"**_

* * *

.

"Kau sudah terlambat tiga menit empat puluh delapan detik dari jam normal makan siangku!"

"Cerewet ah!" Tukas Kagome seraya membuka sekotak _bento_ yang barusan ia beli di kantin sekolah. "Ini, makan siangmu. Cepat makan mumpung masih hangat—"

"Kenapa bukan ramen?"

"Kau ini... apapun yang kukerjakan selalu kau komentari. Mie ramen atau bento, ya sama saja! Sama-sama makanan! Haaah—sudah, aku capek main-main denganmu!" geram Kagome seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri, kemudian segera bangkit. Hendak melangkah pergi.

"E-eh! Tunggu dulu..."

**DEG.**

Mendadak detak jantung Kagome terhenti untuk sepersekian detiknya. Sepasang manik coklatnya sekejap membulat. Ia membeku sebentar, merasakan sebuah tangan kekar tengah menggapai miliknya. Beruntung angin sepoi segera mendesir ke seluruh bukit ini—seolah berusaha menyembunyikan pacu jantung Kagome yang dapat didengar oleh siapapun.

"Eh, maaf!" buru-buru Inuyasha melepaskan cengkeramannya dan seketika jadi salah tingkah. Begitu juga dengan Kagome. Cepat-cepat ia tarik kedua tangannya ke depan dada.

"Jangan pergi—"

"A-apa...?" Kagome memalingkan kepalanya ke arah Inuyasha. Tampak sebuah aliran hangat terus menjalar ke seluruh permukaan wajah sang gadis.

"Ja-jangan salah paham! Maksudku, temani aku makan siang di sini. Kau ini budakku, jadi kau harus menurut! Cepat duduk kembali!" Inuyasha segera mempertegas ucapannya—meski sudah terlihat jelas semu merah sedikit membubuh di kedua pipinya.

Gadis bersurai pekat itu mendecih seraya melirik pemuda tersebut. Kemudian duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Tak hentinya Kagome mengamati wajah Inuyasha yang begitu lahap menyantap setumpuk telur gulung dan makanan lainnya. Hingga ia sendiripun tak sadar bahwa Inuyasha kini tengah mengamati wajahnya juga.

"Ada apa?" tanya Inuyasha dengan mulut penuh. Matanya menatap bingung.

"Eh tidak..." Kagome tersentak sedikit, "tidak ada—ng, bagaimana dengan lukamu?"

Inuyasha berhenti mengunyah, lantas memperhatikan jarinya yang masih terbalut perban. "Masih bengkak dan sangat sakit sekali! Kau itu sama saja seperti sapi gila, Kagome—"

"Maaf." Potong Kagome sembari menekuk kedua lutut lalu mendekapnya.

"Maaf?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. Ia menghela nafas begitu dalam. "Waktu itu aku benar-benar jengkel padamu. Jadi, begitulah..." ucapnya setengah menyesal.

Pemuda dengan sepasang mata amber itu terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Ia turunkan kedua sumpit yang sedari tadi ia pegang, lantas merogoh saku celana seragamnya. "Tegakkan kepalamu."

"Hah?"

"Tegakkan kepalamu. Membungkuk seperti itu tidak bagus untuk kesehatan tulangmu, bodoh!" tukas Inuyasha seraya merangkak mendekat ke arah Kagome.

"He-hey, kau mau ap..."

"Kau ini berisik sekali. Lakukan saja apa yang kuperintahkan!" ujar Inuyasha yang kini sudah berjongkok di belakang tubuh Kagome. Kedua tangannya terulur kedepan—hendak melingkarkan sesuatu ke leher gadis tersebut.

_Kalung._

_Kalung?_

"Mulai sekarang kalung itu milikmu."

Kagome terkesiap. Entah apa yang tengah terjadi di dalam batinnya sekarang. Jantungnya seolah tak ingin berhenti menggedor-gedor dadanya. _A-ada apa ini?_

"Dengan kalung itu, kau tidak akan bisa menghindar dari segala tugas-tugasmu. Anggap saja kalung itu sebagai tanda bahwa kau adalah kepunyaanku..."

_Kepunyaan Inuyasha._

_Aku? Kepunyaan Inuyasha?_

_Tu-tunggu! Itu maksudnya apa?!_

"Hey, brengsek. Maksudmu aku ini peliharaanmu?" cetus Kagome yang kembali menarik kata-katanya bahwa Inuyasha itu adalah cowok termanis menurutnya.

"Err... aku tidak bilang begitu, kan?"

-oOo-

* * *

.

Tidak biasanya cafe _Diamond_ begitu lengang. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang masih sibuk bercengkerama di mejanya. Ditambah iringan musik _blues_ retro yang terdengar mengisi setiap penjuru ruangan.

"Kau tak apa, Kikyo?"

Kikyo tersentak, kemudian kembali menyeruput _coffee latte_ miliknya dengan tenang. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Sesshomaru memandangi gadis dihadapannya dengan curiga. Seolah sepasang permata emasnya mampu menembus tuntas ke dasar hati Kikyo.

"Sudah—jangan menatapku seperti itu." Kikyo semakin gusar mendapati sepasang manik tajam itu memandangnya begitu lurus. Sungguh, tak bisa dipungkiri pria ini tampak begitu mirip dengan pemuda lainnya.

Inuyasha.

Ya... sepasang iris emas yang serupa. Dan juga helaian rambut perak yang menudungi kepala mereka. Hanya saja—Sesshomaru jauh terkesan memiliki karisma yang sulit diabaikan. Segala hal yang ia lakukan seolah sama sekali tak memberi ruang bagi setiap orang untuk berkomentar.

"Kalian ini kakak beradik, ya?" refleks Kikyo melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Membuatnya sedikit terkesiap, tak mampu lagi menarik ucapannya.

"Kakak beradik? Dengan siapa?" Sulit dipercaya, Sesshomaru malah balas bertanya.

_"...dengan Inuyasha—_" Kikyo segera tertawa. "Tidak, tidak ada. Oh ya, bagaimana dengan kelas _kendo_-mu tadi?"

Sesshomaru membuang nafas. Ia sandarkan tubuh tegapnya di sandaran bangku cafe. "Siswa-siswa baru yang tak mengenal apa itu sejatinya _kendo _memang terlihat agak menyusahkan."

Kikyo mengulum senyum seraya mengaduk-aduk minumannya yang masih bersisa setengah. "Kau juga jangan terlalu keras terhadap mereka, Sesshomaru. Jiwa mereka masih begitu halus, belum saatnya untuk dibentak dan dimarahi—"

"Hey, aku tidak membentak. Sungguh! Aku hanya mengajarkan mereka apa itu arti 'ketegasan' dan 'keberanian'. Juga kedisiplinan yang harus ditanam mulai sekarang." Tutur Sesshomaru yang baru kali ini terlihat bicara panjang lebar. "Kau tahu, anak-anak jaman sekarang kebanyakan berjiwa lembek dan pemalas."

Lagi-lagi Kikyo tertawa. "Kau memang guru yang hebat... sekaligus menakutkan."

Mendengar itu Sesshomaru malah mendelik, namun di saat yang bersamaan pula ia tampaknya tengah teringat sesuatu. Buru-buru ia menatap arlojinya. "Sial." Decaknya, "Maaf Kikyo, aku lupa bahwa lima menit mendatang ada pertemuan antar pelatih _kendo _untuk kejuaraan tahun depan. Bisa aku tinggal?"

Gadis dengan kulit putih susu itu kembali mengulum senyum. Ia anggukkan kepalanya. Tanpa membuang waktu, Sesshomaru menggeser kursinya dan segera bangkit. Ia usap rambut Kikyo. Bibir munglinya mengulas senyum tipis lalu mengecup ubun-ubun sang gadis. "Dah, sampai jumpa." Ucapnya hendak berlalu pergi.

"Tunggu—Sesshomaru..."

Pria itu kembali menghentikan langkahnya lantas membalikkan badannya sedikit.

"Aku punya dua botol _wine_ di rumah. Kalau tidak keberatan, nanti malam..."

Sesshomaru kembali tersenyum. "Baiklah. Pukul tujuh malam aku sudah berada di rumahmu." Pungkasnya kemudian benar-benar melangkah keluar cafe.

Kikyo kembali menghela nafas. Ia tatap pria yang sudah menghilang di antara kerumunan orang-orang di luar sana. Wajahnya yang terukir sendu terlihat sedikit pucat ditimpa sinar matahari yang menembus dari balik jendela cafe. "Rasanya aku ingin terus bersamamu, Sesshomaru." Gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

-oOo-

* * *

.

"Oi, aku mau pulang!"

"Pulang saja sendiri." Bunyi sepatu yang berdecit benar-benar membuat gatal bagi setiap pasang telinga yang mendengarnya.

"Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih! Aku sudah mengerjakan semua tugasmu di perpustakaan, sampai-sampai aku tak mampu lagi merasakan lenganku!" Teriak Kagome dari tribun penonton.

"Lalu?" Acuh tak acuh, Inuyasha malah tetap sibuk dengan bola basketnya. Berlari ke sana ke sini. Men_dribble_, lalu melakukan _shoot, slam dunk_ atau apalah itu. Oke, dia memang terlihat benar-benar keren kali ini.

"_Lalu_? Kau antar aku pulang sekarang!"

"Kau bisa pulang sendiri kan?" Inuyasha balas teriak dari lapangan basket bawah sana.

"Ini sudah malam. Aku tidak berani pulang sendiri—"

"Tenang saja, tak akan ada yang mau mengganggu perempuan sepertimu." Sahut pemuda itu kembali asik dengan benda karet berwarna jingga tersebut.

"..."

Inuyasha terus bermain, namun seketika pula ia menghela nafas dan membanting bolanya hingga terpental entah kemana. "Baiklah! Kau tunggu aku ganti baju dan aku akan—eh? Kagome? Kau... sudah pergi?" Lelaki itu baru sadar bahwa sudah dari beberapa menit yang lalu ia hanya seorang diri di sini.

.

* * *

.

"Menyebalkan!" umpat Kagome seraya melangkah menyusuri trotoar jalan raya. Ia dekap tubuhnya, berlindung dari serangan angin malam yang begitu menusuk. Suara lalu lalang kendaraan terdengar begitu bising. "Haaah—apa yang harus kukatakan pada ibu dan kakek nanti kalau aku baru pulang malam seperti ini?" ringis Kagome pada diri sendiri. "Haruskah aku bilang: 'maaf ibu, kakek, aku sedang dihukum menjadi budak seseorang oleh karena itu aku harus mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya dan baru selesai sore tadi.'...? Tidak! Aku yakin itu tidak akan berhasil—"

**TIIN... TIIIN**

Jeritan klakson mobil terus berderit-derit melengking tepat di belakang Kagome. Gadis itu terlonjak sedikit mendapati siapa yang sedang berada di dalam mobil tersebut.

"Se... Sesshomaru-_sensei_?"

Pria itu membuka lebar kaca jendela mobilnya. "Bagaimana bisa seorang siswi dengan seragam SMA favorit yang terkenal disiplin itu berkeliaran malam-malam seperti ini?"

_"Oh sial. Pasti dia ingin memarahiku!" _batin Kagome mulai cemas. "Maaf, _sensei... _tadi itu—anu, ng..."

"Ayo masuk."

"Eh?"

Sesshomaru segera membuka pintu mobilnya lantas kembali berkata, "Masuklah. Aku tak ingin orang-orang menganggap sekolah kebangaan kita itu jelek hanya karena melihatmu yang keluyuran di luar jam sekolah."

Kagome sedikit ragu. Namun cepat-cepat ia segera masuk ke dalam mobil gurunya itu dengan semburat salah tingkah. Tak tahu harus bilang apa lagi. Sesaat dirinya duduk di dalam kendaraan ini, rasa nyaman mulai mengelabuinya. Harum bunga sakura terasa begitu kental, ditambah suhu AC yang tak terlalu rendah. Betul-betul menyuruh orang untuk segera terlelap...

"Rumahmu di mana?" suara bariton Sesshomaru kembali menyentakkan Kagome, membuatnya menerangkan alamat rumahnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Maafkan saya sudah merepotkan anda, _sensei—"_

"Hn?" Sesshomaru melirik ke arah Kagome melalui sudut matanya. "Tidak usah berkali-kali menundukkan kepala seperti itu." Tegur pria itu sedikit risih kemudian kembali menatap lurus ke arah depan. "Lagipula... kenapa malam-malam begini baru pulang?"

"Itu... saya harus mengerjakan tugas-tugas tambahan dulu sebelum pulang ke rumah." Dusta Kagome.

"Tugas tambahan? Kau tidak ikut ujian?"

Kagome mengangguk cepat. "Iya! Minggu kemarin saya telat makan, kemudian jatuh sakit. Tak disangka, malah melewatkan ulangan harian."

Pria dengan pupil tajam itu mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi bersemangat begini?" tanya Sesshomaru heran dengan sepasang tangan tetap fokus pada kemudi.

Kagome hanya menyahut dengan tawa kaku, lantas membuang nafas.

"Jangan sampai terulang lagi. Telat makan, itu tandanya kurang disiplin. Jika kau terus menerus begini, kau hanya akan merepotkan orangtuamu saja."

"Eh iya, maafkan saya." Jawab Kagome kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Sesaat ia mendengus gemas dengan kepalan tinju yang terangkat sedikit. _"Sial. Ini semua gara-gara kau, Inuyasha! Awas saja..."_

"Kau ingin memukulku?" tanya Sesshomaru.

"Ah~ bukan. Saya—saya merasa senang sekali bahwa anda mau berbaik hati mengantar saya. Yes, saya benar-benar bahagia...!" tutur Kagome seraya mengayun-ayunkan kepalan tangannya. Sementara itu Sesshomaru hanya mampu mengernyitkan sepasang alisnya. Tak pernah ia berfikir bahwa ada saja siswi dengan sikap aneh seperti ini.

-oOo-

* * *

.

"Maaf jika Kagome sudah merepotkanmu, Nak." Ujar Kakek yang nyatanya sudah dari jam empat tadi menunggu kepulangan cucunya di beranda rumah.

"Tidak apa. Lagipula, ini sudah menjadi tanggung jawab saya sebagai guru Kagome." Tutur Sesshomaru dengan begitu santunnya.

Kakek tertawa, menunjukkan deretan giginya yang sudah tak lengkap lagi. "Ayo masuk dulu, kita minum teh di dalam—"

"Oh tidak usah, saya sedang buru-buru. Terima kasih atas tawarannya." Pria itu kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Kagome, ingat nasihat tadi. Disiplin. Jika lain kali aku mendapatimu pulang malam lagi, akan segera kulaporkan kepada konselor."

"Ah—maafkan saya, _sensei. _Maaf..." Untuk kesekian kalinya ia membungkukkan tubuhnya berulangkali. Sesshomaru berbalik arah dan kembali melesat bersama mobilnya.

Sementara itu, sosok pemuda juga terlihat sibuk dengan kendaraanya. Dari balik helmnya ia amati satu persatu pejalan kaki yang sedang melintasi trotoar jalanan kota.

"Dasar! Kemana sih perginya si kaki pendek itu?" dengus Inuyasha tetap mengendarai motor besarnya dengan kecepatan perlahan. Kalau-kalau saja ia bertemu Kagome di sekitar sini. "Kaki pendek, tapi cepat sekali dia menghilang. Benar dugaanku—jangan-jangan dia memang bukan manusia!" Omel Inuyasha seraya melepas helmnya. Tangannya mengaduk-aduk saku jaketnya kemudia meraih ponsel mengkilap miliknya. "Oi, kau di mana? Sudah pulang? Sudah sampai ke rumah?... Cerewet!... tidak mau!... besok siapkan makan pagi untukku!... Terserah atau akan kulaporkan—hah bagus!"

Inuyasha menghela nafas pelan. "Bodohnya. Aku bersusah payah mencari-carinya, ternyata dia sudah pulang."

.

* * *

-oOo-

Sebuah mobil hitam terlihat meluncur memasuki areal gerbang rumah. Sekitar terasa sepi dan senyap. Sesshomaru keluar dari mobil usai memarkirkannya di halaman depan. Lamat-lamat ia mengatur langkah. Berjalan menuju pintu utama. Ia tekan tombol bel berkali-kali. Tak ada jawaban. Sedikit rasa kuatir menyeruak dari sekat batinnya. Jemari lentiknya begitu gesit menekan tombol-tombol nomor di ponselnya. Sial. Tak ada sahutan sama sekali.

"Kikyo...!" Sesshomaru memutar kenop pintu, dan anehnya benda persegi tersebut malah membuka dengan sendirinya. "Hn? Tidak di kunci?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri membuat rasa kalut di dadanya semakin melebar.

Pria itu menjejakkan kakinya ke dalam. Ruangan depan tampak kosong tanpa siapapun. Sayup-sayup sepasang telinganya menangkap sebuah suara yang tengah terbatuk-batuk. Tungkai panjangnya dengan sigap mengikuti arah suara. Terlihat—sosok gadis sedang berjongkok menghadap wastafel toilet. Bahunya terguncang-guncang diiringi suara batuk berulangkali..

Sesshomaru segera menerobos masuk. "Kikyo!" Ia balikkan tubuh gadis itu. Pucat. Wajahnya terlihat Pucat pasi. Kali ini Sesshomaru dapat merasakan tubuh ringkih sang gadis begitu dingin. "Kikyo... kau kenapa?"

"Oh—kupikir kau tak akan datang." Ujar Kikyo tertawa lirih kemudian melepaskan tangan Sesshomaru. Ia berdiri, meski rasanya ia terlihat seperti melayang. "Aku... tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita ke depan..."

**BRUUKK—**

Seketika sang gadis ambruk. Tak sadarkan diri. Rasa panik benar-benar sudah menyebar hingga ke permukaan. "Kikyo! Kikyo...!" Sesshomaru menepuk-nepuk pipi perempuan itu. Tiba-tiba sebuah botol berisi kapsul terjatuh menggelinding ke bawah kakinya.

"_Hepatocellular carcinoma_? Ka-kanker hati?"

.

* * *

**To Be Continued-**

* * *

**Plisss saya butuh komentar anda semua :'3 jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya, apakah fanfic ini patut dilanjutkan atau cukup ngegantung di sini aja :''D onegaaai... arigato gozaimashita~**


End file.
